


won't let you touch the sky

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Gratuitous use of punctuation, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re all <i>put</i><b>together,</b><br/>At least, as<b>far</b>as<i>they</i>can<span class="u">see</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't let you touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lord, this is a) OLD, and b) very time-consuming to format. XDXDXD It's around two years old, maybe closer to three. But I still like it, so up it goes! :D  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Title from "Who Says" by Selena Gomez.
> 
> Disclaimer: still own nothing.

You’re the **pretty** one, _golden_ and  beautiful, the one **everyone** _wants_ to be.  
You’re all _put_ **together,**  
At least, as **far** as _they_ cansee.  
 **What they** don’t _know_ **is that you’re**  
F  
A  
L  
L  
I  
N  
G  
ap  
a  
r  
t  
On the  
 **O U T S I D E,**  
you’re always  
 _P E R F E C T_  
On the  inside you’re _anything_ **BUT.**  
It’s hard, being _perfect._  
Then a-g-a-i-n,  
How would **you** k.n.o.w.?  
You’re  
ANYTHING _but._  
But the w;o;r;l;d; doesn’t k[n]o[w]  
They _don’t_ **SEE**  
They don’t S >E>E> **Dominique** the _second-favorite_ daughter.  
They see _Dominique_ the **golden** , _beautiful_ o1n1e1  
And that’s all you  
 **W A N T**  
them to see.


End file.
